


Nott Flowers

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [36]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Jester helps Nott finish getting ready for their date.For the Prompt:Could you do a cute date thing for jester and Nott or nott and yasha?Reading Time:abt 4 minutes.[Yes, Jester/Nott.  If you don't like, don't read.]





	Nott Flowers

“Nott,” sang out Jester, her head almost pressed against the bathroom door, “Are you coming out?”

“No!” came the shouted answer from the other side of the door.  “I look silly!”

“I bet you look beautiful,” said Jester, still speaking in a singsong voice.

“I don’t!”

Jester lowered her voice and spoke soothingly.  “Well, why don’t you come out to me and let me decide.  Okay?”

There was a long pause, but finally Nott said, as if resigned, “Okay.”

The door clicked open and Nott stepped out.

Her hair was untangled and combed.  Jester had made sure she used a shampoo from an herbalist up the street and it didn’t have the greasy sheen it usually did, but a smooth, luscious look as it hung straight, slightly past her shoulders.  Her skin was greener than it had been in maybe her entire life.  Jester had helped her bathe, going to town with a scrub bunsh. Nott had screamed, but, importantly, she hadn’t kicked or bitten.  Most astonishingly of all, however, Nott was clad in a pale lemon dress with lavender stitching and details.  The straps were broad and covered most of her shoulders and the shape was tailored loose, with puffed sleeves of voile.  The skirt was cut slightly longer than the current fashion, almost dragging on the ground, but Jester knew that Nott would feel more comfortable the more she was covered. Jester had ordered the dress specially made for their date tonight.

Jester clapped her hands and bounced with excitement.  “You do look beautiful, Nott!”

Nott hid her face. “It doesn’t matter how much you clean me up, I’m still a disgusting goblin.”

Jester knelt and cradled Nott’s down-turned face in her hands.  “I love this goblin and I can assure you that you are not disgusting.” She felt the hot splash of a tear on her hand and she coaxed Nott to look up at her.  “Nott, we are going to have a good dinner and you do not have to worry about anyone else.  Just me! Do you worry about me?”  She flashed Nott a wide smile.

The corners of Nott’s mouth tugged into a tiny smile.  “No.”

“Yay!”  She grabbed Nott’s hands and pulled her into a dance.  “Then we can have fun tonight!”  She twirled Nott around the room before pulling her towards the bed.  “Okay, but first, we need to do your hair.”

Nott flailed.  “But my hair’s perfect!  It’s clean!  It’s straight! What more could you have to do!?”

Jester sat on the bed and patted the space next to her.  “Oh Nott, you have so much to learn.  You’re going to love it!”

Ten minutes later, when they left their room, Nott’s hair was styled up into an intricately-woven bun. Jester said it was the perfect casual-but-fancy hairdo.  Nott was trying not to touch it every five seconds.

As they walked downstairs, Jester reached out in the dark and took Nott’s hand, squeezing it tight, so she felt Nott jump when the inn’s bar came into view.

“Wha—what’s this?” Nott asked.

The barroom has been cleared—all the tables pushed to the side—but a single table sat in the center of the room with a full candelabra ablaze in the center.  Places had been set for two, with dinner ready and steaming at each place.

“This is our date!” said Jester, “I told you we would have a good time.  Now, you don’t even have to go out and it will still be you and me.” She looked down at Nott with a loving smile.

“You rented out … the whole bar for us?”

“I rented out the whole bar for you, silly.”  Jester tugged at Nott’s arm and pulled her towards the table.  “Look what I found for you!”  She pointed at a vase on the table.

“Flowers?”  Nott climbed up on the chair and looked at the bushel of shiny petals and dull colors.

“Not just flowers. Look very closely.”

Nott leaned in, eyeing the flowers with suspicion.  And then she realized, they weren’t flowers: they were buttons and tiny knickknacks woven together with wire to look like flowers.

Jester leaned down and smiled.  “I saw them and I immediately knew what they were.”

Nott had picked one stem up and was turning it around in her hand, eyes fixated.  “Oh, what’s that?” she asked absentmindedly.

“Nott flowers!” Jester laughed and swept Nott into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
